Motivation
by DevilishDesire
Summary: A songfic dedicated to Yullen. Contains Lemon, basically Smut. Our favorite exorcist asks to send one night with our favoirte samurai! Boy Love! Don't like, don't read! AU and OOC warning!


**A/N:** Hi! Okay so I heard this song Kelly Rowland- Motivation and I couldn't help but think of the couple Yullen all the time so I just decided to write some smut for them and yea that's how my dirty mind works. I started to slack off towards the end so sorry! I'm still ing getting used to writing because yea, I'm a amatuer (who probably just spelled that wrong.). Go figure! Umm . . . I didn't want to go into detila with the clothes at the beginnig so let's just say everyone is in modern day clothes and let your imagination guide you with that. Okay kiddies! Enjoy the story! (I know you little perverts are reading this. :) )

"Yuu Kanda, you have a visitor who goes by the name of Allen Walker. Should I let him in?"

_Allen Walker? What the fuck is he doing here at this hour? This kid . . . _I thought, groaning as I slipped out of my bed, telling the receptionist to let him in and I'd meet him in the lobby soon. Stretching a bit, I walked out my room and headed for the elevator. I pressed the button to go down and while waiting for the elevator I heard a big commotion going on in the room across. There was a crash and some chick screaming. I looked back when the door flew open and Lenalee walked out, face red and eyes puffy from crying.

"Kanda?" She asked suddenly, recognizing me. She tried to straighten herself up, wiping her face with her hands and the sleeves of a jacket that was way too big for her. However, the tears refused to stop yet she still tried to act like nothing happened and forced a smile on her face for me. "Kanda, how are you?"

"You don't have to hide anything, ya know?" I said, ignoring her question. "Especially after all that screaming, you probably woke up the whole damn hotel. Got caught up with another scumbag I presume?"

Lenalee took a deep breath, her eyes avoiding mine. "I'm guessing you know me to well then."

"Nope, I'm just used to the cycle of hook-up-break-up for you, seeing as you don't even live here and you just happen to hook-up with guys who do. Funny how that works, huh?"

She gave a small laugh before changing the subject. "So what are you doing here?"

"I live here." I answered, simply. "But if you must know I'm heading down to the lobby for a visitor."

"At this time of night? Woah, they must be crazy! Who is it?" Lenalee continued on.

"Allen Walker."

"Allen . . . Walker?" Lenalee repeated slowly, as if not knowing the white-haired kid.

Just then the doors opened to the elevator and we walked in. When the doors closed I resumed our conversation. "Yea, little brat who lets his emotions gets the best of him and is a good-for-nothing pain in the neck. Catching on?"

Lenalee glanced at me for a split second before nodding her head. "Yea I understand but . . ."

A simple ding notified us that we had reached our floor and the doors opened automatically. The both of us walked out heading towards the main entrance. Lenalee waved good-bye as she continued to walk on when we reached the receptionist desk. The receptionist pointed over to the couch on the other side where said visitor sat. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Lenalee eyeing the boy suspiciously, yet she continued to walk out the door and into the light rain shower.

I strolled up to Allen who took notice of the big shadow emerging from behind. He spun around and flashed me one of his goofy smiles. "Yuu~ Kandaaaa! You came!"

I, instantly, gave him a smack to the head, feeling a vein on my forehead pulse with anger. Allen yelped in pain as I questioned him. "What the hell are you doing? Do you know what time it is?"

Tears running down his cheeks, he put his hands up in defense. "Yuu~ how could you be so mean? I just wanted to visit you!"

"At fucking 1 AM in the morning?" I growled, watching him shield his head again. I clenched my fists preparing to send him another blow to the head when I noticed his rosy nose and cheeks. "Are you drunk?"

Allen gave a small nervous laugh before trying to explain himself. "Not quite yet, I was just had a couple of shots and I got lost on the way back. I ran into a street light and got my wallet stolen in one night by some strange old man! I had nowhere to go so I was wondering if you would be so kind as to let me stay with you for the night?"

"How did you know I would be here?" I asked, becoming suspicious of the white-haired kid.

"Did I get the wrong address or something?" he mumbled to himself pulling out a slip of paper. Unfolding it, he handed it to me. It contained my name, number and house but also the hotel I was staying at. It was weird because it was all in my hand writing as well and I was left baffled. "You gave it to me."

"Was I drunk that night or something?" I mumbled underneath my breath, trying to think why the hell I'd give this kid my information so easily. I came up with nothing and let out a heavy sigh before walking back to the elevator with said kid stumbling behind me and calling my name. "Look kid, I've got better things to do then baby-sit you so go bother someone else."

"B-but Kanda I-I just . . . one little favor is all—" Allen stuttered on but I interrupted him.

"Fuck off, kid." I spat at him. Suddenly I felt the weight of his small body wrap around my left leg. "What the— Are you fucking crazy?"

"Yuu~ Kanda~!" the kid cried my name, refusing to let go when I tried to pull him off. "Please please please! Just one night I swear I won't bother you again! Just please let me stay with you one night! I'll do anything! I'll cook you breakfast in the morning if you need it a-and iron your clothes! Please Yuu Kanda!"

"Get the fuck off of me! I said NO!" I screamed, this time trying to kick him off of me. "Don't you get the picture?"

"PLEASE KANDA PLEASE! Pretty please with cherries on top! As many as you want!" he continued to beg, using every ounce of his strength to hold on as I kicked him up against the wall.

I cursed him for being so determined to get a stay and gave up, continuing to walk to the elevator with the kid latched onto my leg. When the elevator doors opened, I dragged us both on pushing the number to my floor. I felt his grip loosen when he realized where we were.

"Are you going to let me stay?" he asked, happiness surging through him. I answered by pulling him off my leg and holding him up, hanging off the ground by a good three feet and glaring at him. He thanked me countless times as the elevator dinged and the doors open. _This kid is really pushing my nerves . . ._

Upon entering my room, I closed the door behind us and tossed him onto the bed. As he jumped and rolled around commenting on how awesome the bed felt I announced that I would be taking a shower. "Don't touch anything while I'm away or so help me!" I hissed before walking into the bathroom and slamming the door.

~*Allen's POV*~

_Woah Kanda is a tough nut to crack! But I got in so now on to part B of my little plan._ A devilish smirk crawled onto my face as I slid off the bed. Walking over to the dresser, I rummaged through his clothes finding a white short sleeve shirt to change into. I stripped off my clothes, leaving only my boxers and slipped into Kanda's shirt. His scent filled my nose almost immediately and I felt dizzy for a second, grabbing a fist fulls of the fabric burying my nose in it. _His scent . . . it smelled so good. _

"Kanda . . . I want you." I whispered, running my hands over my body. "But will you want me?"

~*Kanda's POV*~

Turning the nozzle, the water stopped running and I stepped out of the shower grabbing a towel. As I wrapped it around my waist, I realized something. _Damn it I forgot to grab some clothes! _

Letting out a sigh, I grabbed a small towel to dry my hair before walking out of the bathroom. I walked in on Allen propped up on the bed, a look of horror on his face as he stared at the television. I then realized someone was moaning, actually two people were. Moaning and saying things like 'move faster', 'oh yeah baby' and 'make me cum'. I felt my cheeks grow warmer as Allen whined grabbing the remote and asking how to shut it off, covering his eyes only to open them again at the worst moment and scream his head off.

"God Damn it! I told you not to touch anything!" I yelled at the smaller boy, snatching the remote from him and clicking the television off before giving a quick smack to the head. "What were thinking anyway? Watching porn this early in the morning?"

"I didn't do anything but turn the TV on!" Allen admitted, shaking violently with tears falling down his face. I then thought about what the last thing I watched was and cursed at myself mentally. _Damn it I forgot I left it on that channel. Of course the little bastard has to go touching things! Now I'll probably be arrested when he goes running his mouth about what he saw._

I was already beginning to regret letting the brat stay as I sat on the edge of the bed. Still drying my hair I suggested to Allen he should go to sleep. He didn't answer me at first, so I assumed he was going to do what I asked. However, my whole body tense when I felt two hands brush over my abdomen and roam upward towards my chest while his head rested against my back, his soft lips pressed up against my skin.

I asked him what he doing only to feel his lips tap against my back and up my neck, multiple times. The feeling of his tongue against my skin sent shivers down my spine as he licked and kissed the nape of my neck.

"Stop it Allen. This isn't funny." I demanded, my tone cold and harsh.

I then felt his hot breath against my ear as he whispered, "Do you want to do what they were doing? It looks like fun."

~*Allen's POV*~

_I can't help it, Kanda. I want you to make me yours tonight. _

I nibbled on his ear and played with one of his nipples, hoping he would get turned on. "Mmm you know I didn't think you'd be the type to watch porn Kanda. Did it leave you wanting more?"

Kanda remained silent, his eyes hidden by his bangs. I pinched his nipple feeling his twitch silently and then grab my wrist to stop me from going further. I rubbed up against his shoulder, like a cat wanting to be petted.

"Aw Yuu come on~. Don't you want to have some fun? You've definitely got me all hot and bothered. So won't you take care of me?" I said, letting the last sentence out as a moan and my other hand slip down his chest; pass his belly button and towards his sweet spot. I felt my fingertips brush up against a small bump forming. "Look like you need to be taken care of too."

I let out a small yelp when I felt his hand grasp my other wrist, both my hands now held captive. He still remained silent, still as a rock. I pouted, hating him for being so hard to tease but loving the challenge since I was making progress. _Almost there, Allen. Just think of something to tip him over!_

"Yuu~! Come on, don't you want to be inside me? Or I could tend to your little problem now." I suggested, before biting down on his ear and earning a hiss in response. Yanking a hand out of his grasp, I slipped it underneath his towel grabbing the swelling member and stroking it slowly. I couldn't help the corners of my mouth curling up in a smile when I felt Kanda arch his back slightly, still trying to fight me. A soft grunt escaped his lips as I continued and I purred against his neck, "Are you finally going to give in? Or do you still need a little more help?"

Kanda only covered his face with one hand propped on his thigh, the other loosening its grip on mine, his breathing seemed to speed up a little bit. I pulled away from him before slidding off the bed and walking in front of him. Getting on my knees, I pushed his legs open a bit and unwrapped the towel from around his waist.

~*Kanda's POV*~

_God damn it how could I let this bastard get to me? _I screamed at myself, avoiding eye contact with the kid trying to seduce me. I cursed him for biting my ear, finding one of my weak points. Now he sat in front of me pulling at my towel and looking at me, his eyes full of lust. I felt a sudden cool breeze in a certain area and decided then to give up on resisting. _It's too late to turn back now for us. Allen . . . do you know you're playing with fire?_

~*Allen's POV*~

I felt my own member start to throb when my eyes rested on Kanda's cock. "It's okay if you're not ready yet. Baby, I'll be your motivation."

**Baby I'ma be your motivation**

**Go, go, go, go**

**Motivation**

**Go, go, go, go**

~*Kanda's POV*~

After hearing those words I felt my cock suddenly be encased in his mouth, feeling the wetness from his saliva and the tickle of his tongue on my tip. He started to suck me off, taking in as much as he could and pumping the rest with his hand. _This sensation . . . felt too good to be real._

"Shit." I cursed followed by another soft grunt. Allen hummed before he deep throated me and gagged, only to pull back with a trail of spit left dangling from his mouth. He licked my cock before continuing where he let off, going a little bit faster and pumping harder. I couldn't control my body any longer as I found myself rocking my hips and pulling my hand away from my face just to brush his hair back so I could get a better look at him, while placing my other hand behind me for support. "Damn it Allen."

He pulled back a smile on his face while his hand continued to pump my aching cock. "Want me to go faster? You just have to ask."

He teased me, running his tongue over my tip and up the sides of my shaft. Missing the feeling of his mouth, I gripped his hair tighter and forced him to take me back inside. Allen's eyes were practically smiling when I threw my head back and groaned. "Come on, faster!"

**Oh lover, don't you dare slow down**

**Go longer, you can last more rounds**

**Push harder, you're almost there now**

**So go lover, make mama (daddy) proud**

~*Allen's POV*~

I couldn't ignore his wish and sped up, loving the way his hips rocked into me and the pants in sync with the pace. I played with his sack, deep throat him again and pulled back, continuing to bob my head up and down. I moaned letting him feel the vibrations from my voice and watched him bite on his bottom lip, hips moving faster and harder. With his guidance, I sucked as fast as I could listening to the sweet sound of his voice begging me for more.

"Mmm . . Mmm . . Mmm . .Mmm . . Mmm" I moaned, matching the pace and feeling his erection throb painfully and ejaculate pre-cum, the bitter taste slithering down my throat. _Just a little more . . ._

**And when we're done, I don't wanna feel my legs**

**And when we're done, I just wanna feel your hands all over me, baby**

**but you can't stop there, music still playing in the background**

**And you're almost there**

**You can do it, I believe in you, baby**

**So close from here**

"Ah Fuck! Damn it Allen." I heard him curse and run his fingers through my hair before taking a fistful, knowing he was reaching his climax soon as his hips thrust faster and I tried to keep up with his speed. "Come on come on. Faster."

I kept eye contact with him, loving the look of pure pleasure in his eyes and the sweat forming on his head. I started to develop my own erection from just looking at him and began to pump my cock and rock my hips, while Kanda threw his head back and groaned loudly. "Aw Shit!"

His hips bucked and thrust into my face one final time, causing his cock to go deep in my mouth. The tip squirted cum again and again as I swallowed it loving the taste of him. I pulled back when I felt he was done only to be squirted in the face with the last of it, while some dripped down his erection.

"Kanda . . . you taste so good." I moaned, licking the remains off his cock and licking my own lips. I only heard him panting as a response so I stood up and crawled on top of him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and nibbled at his chin wanting his attention. "See that wasn't so bad, huh?"

Kanda's head snapped forward and our eyes met. I took note of the blank expression Kanda wore before feeling his hands around my shoulders. He switched our positions in a flash with me laid out across the bed and him on top, blue strands draped around me. I smiled, falling in love all over again with the samurai, only to have him force his lips onto mine and stick his tongue down my throat. After playing tongue hockey, he pulled back for air with both of us panting lightly. "What . . . what now Kanda?"

For once he smirked back at me, using only two words to answer my question. "Your turn."

**Baby I'ma be your motivation**

**Go, go, go, go**

**Motivation**

**Go, go, go, go**

~*Kanda's POV*~

"I'll make you beg for me." I promised him before capturing his lips again, rolling my hips into his. As our erections rubbed together, Allen groaned and let out small moans. I fell in love with the feeling of him squirming under me, his hands tangling themselves in my hair and his back arching into me. I felt the need to be in control, need for power, to show him who's in charge around here. I pulled away and stood at the end of the bed while I stripped him of his clothes. "I want to hear you scream. Use that melodious voice of yours and scream my name while I'm fucking you."

"Guess you better get to work then." Allen smirked, his eyes daring me to do just as I promised as he lay back against the mattress. "Don't disappoint me because I like it rough."

"Fine by me."

**Uh, girl I turn that thing into a rainforest**

**Rain on my head, call that brainstorming**

**Yeah this is deep, oh but I go deeper**

**Make you lose yourself, and finders keepers**

**It go green light, go Weezy go**

**I like to taste that sugar, that sweet and low**

**But hold up wait, new position**

**I put her on my plate then I do the dishes**

**She my motivation, I'm her transportation**

**Cause I let her ride, while I drive her crazy**

**Then I just keep going going like I'm racing**

**When I'm done she hold me like a conversation**

~*Allen's POV*~

"Ah! Kanda!" I gasped his name, the sensation of my cock inside his mouth indescribable as he sucked me off. _So this is what it felt like for him._ "God . . . Damn it."

He pulled away telling me he wasn't going to me off the hook just yet. I felt his hands grabbed my ass and his tongue on my entrance, my back arching instinctively. I bit down on my fist, not wanting him to hear me just yet.

I couldn't suppress my groan when I felt two fingers penetrate me, moving in and out and making scissor motions as well. He played with my sack at the same time, licking my shaft from top to bottom and pressing his tongue on my tip. Loving the touch of is tongue, I threw my head back gasping and begging for more.

**And when we're done, I don't wanna feel my legs**

**And when we're done, I just wanna feel your hands all over me baby**

**but you can't stop there, music still playin in the background**

**And you're almost there**

**You can do it, I believe in you baby**

**So close from here**

I whimpered softly as Kanda pushed himself inside, listening to him hiss, "Damn you're so tight."

He pulled back out and pushed himself back in, repeating this motion several times until he hit my prostate.

_Damn it, it felt so good! Its feels like I'm in ecstasy._ I thought as he continued to thrust into me, harder and faster with each passing second. He grunted, leaning forward to go deeper and faster. I propped myself up on my elbows, staring back at him and letting the moans escape my mouth while throwing my head back from time to time. He demanded I scream his name countless times, his hips thrusting into to me so hard, my whole body slid up and down against the mattress and yet I still couldn't fulfill his desire. "You're going . . . to have . . . to do . . . better . . . than this!" I said the words in between thrusts.

"Harder? Fine you asked for it!" Kanda growled, pulling out of me completely and setting me up on my hands and knees, my head facing the bed's headboard. I looked back at him and wiggled my ass a bit, only to have him smack it and comment on how I was being a naughty boy. I let out a small cry of pain before feeling his hands on my hips and his cock fill me up immediately as he jammed himself inside.

"AHH!" I screamed, which then turned into a throaty groan. The sound of skin-to-skin contact filled the room with our groans and pants to match. I tried to stable our position, holding on to the headboard and bumping into it frequently. "Fuck. Kanda . . . .Ah fuck!"

**Baby I'ma be your motivation**

**Oh Lover,**

**when you call my name**

**No other,**

**can do that the same**

**I won't let ya get up out of the game,**

**no so go lover, gon and make me rain**

Sweat beads were rolling down my head and my legs suddenly felt numb, as well as my arms. I couldn't hold on any longer so I let my head fall into the sheets , my arms at my sides. "Mmm . . . Ah Fuck . . . AH! . . . AH! . . .FUCK!"

"Come on. Just scream!" Kanda snarled, taking a fistful of my in hair in his hand and forcing my head up. I felt his hand grab hold of my cock and start to pump it vigorously. I squeaked before letting out another loud groan, the feeling becoming unbearable as I inched closer to my breaking point. _Oh god, it all felt amazing!_

~*Kanda's POV*~

I pounded into the smaller boy with all strength, determined to hear him and feeling that our climax was near. I pulled in; my head and chest against his back and wrapping a hand around his stomach while the using to tend to his erection. Listening to him, I realized his groans were growing louder, more hoarse. He cussed and mentioned how good it felt, my name leaving his lips but not loud enough.

_Hurry up and say it, Allen! _The thought passed through my head, almost sounding desperate as I continued and felt his walls start to contract and pull inward as I shoved myself in and out, the last few being my hardest yet. I only listened to his cries from hear on out.

"OH GOD! AH! FUCK! AH! AH! AH! FUCK! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! KANDA!" _Finally._ That pushed us over the edge and I felt my seed burst inside him while he left my hands feeling sticking as he came, squirting cum to the point it hit his stomach. We then collapsed on top of each other, breathing hard and our hair damp with sweat as well as our bodies.

**And when we're done, I don't wanna feel my legs**

**And when we're done, I just wanna feel your hands all over me baby**

**But you can't stop there, music still playing in the background**

**And you're almost there **

**You can do it I believe in you baby**

**So close from here**

**Baby I'ma be your motivation**

I kissed his shoulder blade multiple times while caressing his hair before pulling out of him. He squirmed a little but settled down once I was done. A few more minutes passed by and Allen had succumb to sleep, his breathing back to normal. I pulled a blanket over his small body, taking in his angelic face as he slept. Just as I was about to drift off my cell phone started to ring. _What the— . . . God damn it all!_

Pressing my against the small device, I greeted the person. Lenalee's voice answered back. "Lenalee? What the hell are you calling me this late for?"

"Well Kanda, I was worried." She admitted, her voice almost like a whisper, as if trying to hide a secret. "I wanted to ask you something."

After a short pause, she called my name to make sure I was still there. I answered, telling her to hurry up and to the point.

I heard take a deep breath before speaking again. "Kanda . . . didn't you hear that Allen died over three weeks ago? He was on a mission that turned out to be fatal. However, they never found the body afterwards."

Now there was silence as I tried to register what Lenalee was talking about, my eyes resting on the small boy sleeping in my bed. _If Allen . . . is truly dead then . . . who, or better yet what, is this child sleeping in my bed now? _

"Lenalee, I'll call you back."

**-END-**

**A/N: **Wow this was so long and I actually started to slack off towards the end. You can tell right? Sorry about that, I spent to much time on the beginning alone but that's how the idea came into my head so I spent an all-nighter working on this or for anyone who would care enough to read it. The song is very sexual so when I first head it I, immediately, thought of the couple Yullen and that' s how this was born.

Now as for the twist at the end, I honestly have no clue where this story is going. I could try to continue it if you ask but it might be put up for adoption, it depends. Let's say this is AU where Akuma still exist and exorcists have their weapons okay? Basically D-Gray-Man in modern time! That works better, right? Anywho yeah that's it for now!

I look forward to your reviews, favorites and follows if you plan on doing one of those three. Thanks for reading!


End file.
